Currently, all of the processes or methods used to create application schedules fall into one of three categories. Each process provides some degree of scheduling, but each is limited to some degree by having an upper size restriction, a long processing time, minimum application features or a requirement of programming customization for each application.
Manual scheduling involving discrete pairing is typically limited to approximately 10 to 12 discrete elements. This is due to the inability of the human mind to simultaneously process all of the possible combinations of an average complex application. Typically the end product of manual scheduling is limited to the most basic schedule and lacks any degree of order except in its smallest form. Manual scheduling is ultimately dependent on the skills of the person manually producing the application.
An iteration algorithm can produce a larger application, but is typically limited as it requires more time and computer capacity as the number of elements and features increase in an application. The iteration processes generally requires each pairing opportunity to be compared with other pairings for evaluation for selection or rejection, therefore, requiring more time due to the number of program executions. This method becomes even more difficult to execute when needing special features as this adds calculation time. The schedule quality degrades rapidly as the size increases.
Scheduling done by an algorithm designed for a specific application is the most effective. An algorithm designed for a specific application is designed for a minimum number of program loops to accomplish the task and therefore decreases execution time. In cases where the application's specifications change, however, the algorithm must be modified accordingly. The result is increased design time, test time, downtime and the possibility of human error.
These and other problems exist. Previous attempts to solve these and other problems include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,330, issued to Huff, discloses a digital instant schedule computer that computes and displays symmetric schedules for assigning participants to stations in an experiment or tournament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,344, issued to Bader, discloses a disc sports tournament scheduler for an elimination tournament having receptors for entrants to first and subsequent rounds of event in fields for each round, with final round field in centre and others concentrically outwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,269, issued to Tong, discloses a job shop scheduling and production method which computes priority and flexibility indices and resolves the highest priority conflict by relaxing one or more steps in one or more jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,001, issued to Tsushima discloses a job scheduling method for people or equipment having work-load allocated to each time unit along a time axis in units of job and resource type.
None of these known methods solve the above-mentioned problems. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method of scheduling.